


Corruption alleviation

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst's room, Blowjobs, Corruption, Dicks, F/F, Set after That will Be all, Set before A Single Pale Rose, animal features, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: In a timeline where Amethyst and Pearl become victims of partial corruption, the pair partake in sexual activities to temporarily reduce the symptoms.





	Corruption alleviation

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know:  
Amethyst and Pearl became partially corrupted on a mission.  
The symptoms of corruption can only be releaved temporarily, and by intimate acts.  
The longer they go without sex, the worse the corruption gets.  
Pearl and Amethyst don't want to spread the corruption to Garnet, Steven, Peridot, or Lapis, so they have to take care of each other.

>Pearl and Amethyst had holed themselves inside the temple again, low growls escaping from their throats as the corruption along their bodies began to flare up again.  
>The gems faced each other, their clothing lying in a pile of tattered strips. Drool dripped from Amethyst's lolling tongue as she eyed Pearl's large erect dick, blue and pink patches covering her shaft and balls. Pearl in turn was eyeing Amethyst's erection, tiny purple spikes covering the tip of the shaft, leaking with pre-cum.  
>Pearl bit her bottom lip nervously. Wordlessly, the pair began to move towards each other. They both knew what needed to be done, knew that if they didn't, the corruption coursing through their bodies would intensify and drive them into a frenzy of lust. Neither wanted to risk spreading their affliction to Steven.  
>Amethyst grinned as she pulled a surprisingly clean mattress off of a nearby junk pile. Pearl couldn't help noticing the piles in the area were more organized than she was used to seeing. She realized Amethyst likely tidies up their intended fucking area so she wouldn't get distracted trying to organize the piles.  
>Pearl laid her lithe body down upon the mattress gently, careful not to let the spikes on her body dig into it too much. Amethyst followed suit, resting her head next to Pearl's dick as her own dick laid a few inches away from Pearl's mouth.  
>Saliva started to flow from Pearl's mouth as she eyed Amethyst's dick up close. She brought her hands up towards the engorged appendage, moving a fingertip gently along the shaft.  
>Amethyst felt a shiver of pleasure run through her body as Pearl started to run her hands along her shaft. She smiled to herself as she began to lick at Pearl's balls, swirling her tongue around each orb eagerly, applying a gentle pressure as she did so.  
>Pearl smiled as she felt the pleasure begin to build up within her own form. She began to gently rub Amethyst's balls as she brought her mouth towards the tip of the purple shaft. She began to lick the tip gently, careful not to cut her tongue on the purple spikes. Pearl gagged a bit as she got a taste of the pre-cum, a strange mix of fruit flavors, oil, and a spicy kick, the result of Amethyst's diet of....everything. She powered through her urge to gag and began to slide Amethyst's shaft into her mouth.  
>On the other end, Amethyst had shifted a longer tongue and wrapped it around Pearl's dick from tip to base. She found herself wishing Pearl's pre-cum had any flavor at all as it began to coat her tongue. She began to work Pearl's shaft faster as she felt Pearl begin to suck the tip of her own dick, her tongue tightening around Pearl's shaft as she began to move the shaft into her own mouth.  
>The pair laid intertwined, Amethyst getting rougher as she sucked on Pearl's shaft harder and tightened her mouth and tongue, while Pearl kept her steady pace as she began to gently rub Amethyst's balls. Both gems could feel the pressure building as they began to rock their hips in unison, wrapping their legs behind each other's neck. Neither wanted the other to leave before they felt release, neither wanted to leave the other's embrace.  
>Amethyst came first, her body shaking as she released her load in Pearl's mouth. Pearl could feel the cum hitting the back of her throat, she couldn't help but gag at the intense flavors as she removed Amethyst's dick from her mouth and began to cough, the thick purple cum splattering out of her mouth onto the mattress.  
>Pearl felt her own body tingle as she shot her load into Amethyst's mouth, filling it to the brim. Amethyst hummed to herself as she swallowed the flavorless liquid.  
>The pair laid still for a moment before Pearl spoke up. "So, do you.....feel okay now, Amethyst?"  
>"Sure do P. How about you, your head feeling clear now?"  
>"I think so. Stars, I hope we can find a cure for this soon, for our sake, for Steven, and for the sake of the bubbled gems."  
>"I hear ya P. Let's head out and see if Garnet and Steven have any new leads or ideas."  
>"A marvelous idea Amethyst!"  
>The pair exited the temple, minds clear of the fog the corruption had built up. Both knew it was only a matter of time before the fog would return and they'd need to release themselves again, but for now, they had information to gather.

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the strangest things I've ever written on request. Feel free to use the ideas presented here in your own stories if you wish, with a minor credit to me if I've inspired you.


End file.
